Spike's Song
by Starcrossed Love
Summary: I hate writing these things. Basically I rewrote a scene of OMWF.


Title: Spike's Song

Author: Starcrossed Love

Distribution: Digging the sharing as long as everyone knows it's mine. I'd also like to know where it is so I can check things out.

Notes: Okay, basically I was watching OMWF (Once More With Feeling or the musical either way...) and I saw the scene where Spike sings to Buffy. As awesome as the scene was, a song I heard in Moulin Rouge seems like it would be more interesting there. So basically... I'm rewriting the scene for your reading pleasure. So... enjoy! Also I had to change a few things because they just wouldn't fit. And lastly if I accidently put Buffie in there someplace and I missed it, it's because I was working on a FF7 story just before I wrote this. Just disregard it. (Buffy... Yuffie... y'know what I mean?)

Dedication: To Lisa and Kupo who got me into Moulin Rouge. And to a really cute bleached blonde vamp with a great voice. (Okay so Spike's not a real person... a girl can dream. Can't she?) Lastly to anyone who actually reads and likes this story enough to tell me what they think. It's people like you who'll keep me writing. Thanks a bunch!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the BTVS characters or places *Pouts* I also don't own the Elephant Love Medley from Moulin Rouge either (as I give away the song...)

\(^_~)/\(^_^)/ \(~_^)/ \(^_^)/ \(^_~)/ \(^_^)/ \(~_^)/ \(^_^)/ \(^_~)/ \(^_^)/ \(~_^)/

            "What's the matter?" Buffy asked watching Spike as he held the door of his cript open for her. Normally he'd be happy to have her around and today she kinda felt like visiting for a while, "You're all bad moody."

            Buffy watched as the bleached blonde Big Bad shifted unconfortably, "It's nothing."

            She knew a lie when she heard one. Buffy smirked, "What is it?"

            Spike sighed. He knew something was wrong. Either he was about to break out in song or begin to spout poetry.

            "Love is a many splendored thing, love lifts us up where where we belong, all you need is love." He said watching her for a reaction.

            "Please." Buffy said pushing herself off the sarcophagus she had been sitting on, "Don't start with the poet-"

            Spike grimmaced as the spell took over. He couldn't do one or the other... he had to do both now, "All you need is love."

_            "I gotta go patrol." Buffy said heading for the door._

            Spike blocked the way, "All you need is love."

            Buffy scowled at him, "Move it fang boy I don't wanna si-"

            "All you need is love." Spike sang drawing out the last word.

            Buffy shot him a look that said 'You are so dust.' "Love is just a game."

            Spike grinned at the challenge as fast paced music filled his cript, "I was made for lovin' you baby." He grabbed her shoulders and looked down into Buffy's hazel eyes, "You were made for lovin' me."

            Buffy reached for a stake she hid in the gap between her back and the waist band of her jeans, "The only way you're lovin' me baby..." She positioned the stake at his heart, "Is to pay a lovely fee."

_            Spike arched an eyebrown and grabbed her hand, "Just one night..." He kissed the middle knuckle, "Give me just one night."_

            Buffy pulled her hand back dropping the stake on accident, "There's no way 'cause you can't pay." She attempted to back out of the unprotected door.

            He pouted and followed, "In the name of love. One night in the name of love."

            Buffy shook her head, "You crazy fool." She turned and walked out of the crypt, "I won't give in to you."

_            "Don't…" Spike called, "leave me this way." He sighed loudly, "I can't survive without your sweet love. Oh baby don't leave me this way."_

            Buffy mentally kicked herself. Whether or not he knew it, Spike could easily get under her skin, "You'd think that people would have had enough of silly love songs."

_            Spike was actually surprised he had expected her to turn tail and run first chance she got, "I look around me and I see it isn't so.. oh no."_

            "Some people wanna fill the world with silly love songs." Buffy sang distainfully.

            Spike grinned at the petite blonde Slayer watching him, "Well what's wrong with that? I'd like to know. 'Cause here I go again..."

            He ran with a vampiric speed and scooped Buffy up in his arms before jumping onto a tombstone, "Love lifts us up where we belong. Where eagles fly on a mountain high."

            Buffy shoved her way out of Spike's arms and nearly fell flat on her face, "Love makes us act like we are fools." She glared up at him again, "Throw our lives away for one happy day-"

            Spike jumped down tackling and staking a vampire who had been creeping up behind her before turning to her with a smile as he climbed to his feet, "Just for one day."

            'Kay time to end this now.' She thought as she tried to figure a way out of their song, "You… You will be mean."

            Spike grinned boyishly at her, "No I won't."

            'Damn.' Buffy though as she realized she was getting more caught up in the song, "And I…" She stepped on a beer bottle, "I'll drink all the time."

_            Spike shrugged, he knew the Slayer wasn't __fond of alcohol, "We should be lovers."_

            Buffy shook her head fiercely, "We can't do that."

            Spike came up and put his arm around her neck, "We should be lovers and that a fact."

            "Though nothing..." She ducked out under Spike's arm, "Will keep us together."

            He gave her a cajoling look, "We could steal time..."

            Buffy relented and joined in singing with him, "Just for one day."                 'Atta girl.' Spike thought as he and Buffy kept singing, "We could be heroes       for ever and ever... We could be heroes  for ever and ever."

            Buffy and Spike began wandering through the graveyard together, "We could be heroes..."__

            Spike stopped her and took her hands in his without resistance this time, "Just because I will always love you."

            "And I..." Buffy sang softly as Spike's joined back in with hers, "Can't help but love-"__

            Spike ran a hand through her blonde hair, "You."__

_            Buffy sighed leaning into his touch, "How wonderful life is…"_

            Hazel eyes met blue as the two looked at each other, "Now you're in the world."

            As the last notes of the song faided away, Spike bent to kiss Buffy. The Slayer gasped as the spell's magic let them go and she regained control over herself. She pulled her hands out of his and ran for the cemetary gate.

            Spike opened his eyes to watch Buffy turn tail and run... as usual.

            "Bloody hell." He swore pulling out a cigarette and lighting it, "Why do I put up with this?"

(((     Look at me! I'm a crayon! And I'm separating the end of the story with the stupid end notes!     )))

Like it? Hate it? Want more? Want me burned at the stake for being a crappy writer? Review and tell me! Come on click the pretty little button at the bottom of the page and tell me whatchya think! Adieu and until our paths cross again... remember as you travel down that road of life... hitchhike, it's faster.

                                                                                                ~*~S.L.~*~


End file.
